


了不起的Chuck

by Caolila



Category: Rock hard gladiators
Genre: M/M, 混乱的三角关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caolila/pseuds/Caolila
Summary: 混乱的三角关系毕竟tag可是YF/CF/CY啊写给SAE的一篇肉虽然并没写全……SAE，对不起……





	了不起的Chuck

不论是Yoyo还是FLLFFL都已经记不清是谁先挑起的那个话题了，或许因为太过尴尬而自己强行抹掉了那段记忆也说不定。但他们还记得是FLLFFL先提出的这个“领路人”的概念：因为这个罪恶的词汇，引出了一连串令人哭笑不得的事情……

 

 

 

“别的不说，我还以为你的前男友会有很多呢。”  
“前男友啊……没有。”FLLFFL看着天花板，想了一下，说，“别说前男友，前情人我都懒得找。那会儿生活忙得很，谁有功夫把自己钉在一个人身上。不过要说前·炮友的话……基本上和我duel之后没被我干掉又互相看得顺眼的人都来过一发。”  
Yoyo莫名觉得心口有点堵：“我顶多也就有过两、三个。”  
“那当然，你duel过的人还没有我上过的多呢。”FLLFFL有点好笑地看了他一眼，“我还以为你会趁着年轻，多玩两年。”  
“本来我也是那么打算的。”Yoyo摊开手，耸了耸肩，“我后来……这不是遇到你了么。就认栽了。”  
FLLFFL呵呵笑了两声，不置可否。  
“但是说真的，小子，你当时的‘领路人’是谁？”FLLFFL吐出一口烟圈，问道。  
“什么？”Yoyo露出迷惑的表情。  
“‘领路人’。”FLLFFL又重复了一遍这个词，见Yoyo依然一脸茫然，便解释道“通俗点来说，就是第一个把你带到RHG混乱的里世界来的人。”  
“哦，我的第一次呗？”  
“对。”  
Yoyo的脸扭曲了一下：“我不想说。”  
本来也不是很关心答案的FLLFFL见他这样，突然来了兴趣，追问道：“为什么？”  
Yoyo长叹了一口气，把脸埋在手里。过了好一会儿，才从嗓子眼儿里挤出来一句：“……我就是不想。”  
“哟，居然还闹起别扭来了。”FLLFFL以为他害羞，用胳臂肘推了推他的肩膀，“要不这样，我先跟你说说我的，然后你再说你的？”  
Yoyo的脸依然埋在手心里，没有作声。  
FLLFFL干脆就当他默认了，自顾自地说了起来：“我的领路人啊……咳，说出来可能有点出乎你意料，就是Chuck那个家伙。”  
Yoyo猛地抬起头来，脸色铁青：“你说什么？”  
“好吧，我知道他是你最好的朋友，但是我们当年都还年轻……至少他还年轻。”FLLFFL自己也觉得有点尴尬，毕竟把自己现任最好的朋友给上了这种事情，不论从哪个角度看，都有点怪怪的。  
“他当时技术还没那么好，除了家伙事儿大之外貌似也没什么优点了……咳。”FLLFFL突然反应过来，假咳嗽了一声，“我们俩都没什么经验，所以做得惊心动魄的……”  
“别说了。”Yoyo发出一声痛苦的呻吟，“我求求你别说了。”  
FLLFFL把手放在Yoyo肩膀上：“我知道你是因为看到了你朋友不好的一面很痛苦，我也明白……”  
“不，你根本就什么都不明白！”Yoyo抬起头来冲着他大吼，脸上的表情近乎崩溃，“这跟他是不是我的朋友一点关系都没有！”  
FLLFFL有点被他的反应吓到了。他举起双手后退了半步，有点担心地望着他：“你……没事吧？”  
Yoyo也意识到自己失态了，愧疚地摇了摇头，声音干涩地说：“我之所以不愿意说是因为……我的第一次，也是他。”  
FLLFFL的表情凝固了。  
这他妈就，  
非常尴尬了。

 

 

 

“……一开始是为什么？”  
“因为两个人都一直是单身，有点好奇被口是什么感觉……”Yoyo惆怅地盯着天花板，努力忽略旁边FLLFFL憋笑到发青的脸。

 

 

 

“哈……唔！”Yoyo靠着墙壁，裤子半褪到膝盖，而Chuck则半跪在他面前，握着他的性器吞吐着。两个人都是第一次，动作生涩得很；但是也正是因为是第一次，所以对新的刺激格外的敏感。Yoyo发誓他从没想过舌头滑过冠状沟的感觉会是这么的美妙，就好像有一只小电极在他的龟头处放电一般。Chuck的舌头从他阴茎的前端移到茎身中部，不紧不慢地打起圆圈来。Yoyo顿时倒吸了一口凉气，两腿一软差点跪在地上。  
“你到底是从哪……学来的这个……嗯！！”Yoyo从鼻子里重重地哼出一声呻吟，从小腹处传来的酸胀感正在一波波地冲击着他的脊椎，让他忍不住想要抚慰自己好尽快得到高潮。可惜Chuck并不能听到他内心的想法，仍然在按照自己的节奏舔弄着那根坚硬如铁的性器，从茎身滑到根部，然后再回到前端。  
Yoyo大口地喘息着，他感觉自己整个人都要烧起来了。无处宣泄的情欲在体内四处游走着，冲撞着，所到之处连血液都仿佛在沸腾翻滚。  
他闭上眼睛，尽力去想象那些能让自己快点发泄出来的东西。  
赤裸的女郎，雪白的肉体在猩红色的床单上如同海浪般翻滚，散发出迷蒙诱惑的香气……  
精壮的身躯，从肩膀向下滑过乳头的水珠，被太阳晒成小麦色的皮肤，男性荷尔蒙的味道缠绕在鼻尖……  
金属交击，血与火的味道，生死一线的战栗感，将全身的性命都交给对方的觉悟……  
最后在Yoyo眼前闪过的，是一团熊熊燃烧的火焰。  
Yoyo猛地睁开眼，竟已是大汗淋漓。  
Chuck的舌头尝到了一点腥咸，心下明白对方应该也是兴奋到不行了，于是便更加猛烈地前后摆动起头来，同时用力吸吮着Yoyo性器的前端。  
Yoyo紧紧闭上眼，两条大腿的根部剧烈地颤抖起来。他伸出手想把Chuck的头推开，不料还是晚了一步，粘稠的精液喷射在了Chuck的嘴里，脸上，甚至是头发上。  
还好，Chuck看起来并没有那么嫌弃，只是找纸巾胡乱抹了把脸，然后笑嘻嘻地凑过来问：“感觉怎么样？”  
“实在是太好了……”Yoyo还沉浸在高潮的余韵当中，脸上满是湿淋淋的汗水。他微微睁开一只眼打量着Chuck，问道：“是不是该换我了？我可没法保证能和你做得一样好啊。”  
“不用不用。”Chuck脸上露出不怀好意的坏笑，“你跟我做这个就行。”他不知道从哪里变出来一个套子冲着Yoyo得意地摇了摇。  
Yoyo睁大了眼，然后又像是想明白了什么，一脸“我早就知道”的表情叹了口气：“说吧，谁在上？”

 

 

 

“……所以，你就这么把后面的第一次给他了？”FLLFFL十分想笑。  
Yoyo的脸难过得皱了起来。他像个小孩子一样揉搓着衣角，扭扭捏捏地小声说：“Chuck骗我……”  
“骗你什么？”

 

 

 

“我便秘。”Chuck大大咧咧地往外蹦着不雅的字眼，“你可不想操着操着操出YOU-KNOW-WHAT来吧？”  
Yoyo作势欲呕：“你能不能不要在床上讨论这么恶心的话题？”  
Chuck嘿嘿笑了两声，偏头点了点浴室：“那你就赶紧去把自己收拾干净呗？”  
“Chuck，我发誓，我下次见到你的时候，我一定要把你的头拧下来……”Yoyo骂骂咧咧地拎起浴巾，不情不愿地走了进去。

 

 

 

FLLFFL爆发出一阵响亮的笑声。  
Yoyo坐在旁边尴尬得只想上吊。  
“看来你年纪也没那么大嘛，至少声音、声音还是挺洪亮的……啊哈哈。”Yoyo发出一阵老鸭子一样的干笑。  
“所以最后感觉、咳咳、怎么样？”FLLFFL笑得直咳嗽。  
“就像你说的，那家伙下面挺大的……”Yoyo捂脸。


End file.
